


What Goes on in Room 699

by Kairacahra1869



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, S&M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairacahra1869/pseuds/Kairacahra1869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been millennia, so you would think that Hades and Zeus would just grow up and stop fighting all the time, right? Well, of course not. They're gods and stubborn ones at that. That's not to say that an, erm, arrangement could be made to sate the two gods for a while, if you know what I mean. Big Threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Thing They Will Agree On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Zeus are polar opposites. So it is considered normal for them to be constantly bickering and fighting with each other. The gods are sick and tired of them bickering, so they lock them in the room. While in there, Zeus and Hades find common ground- both have unrequited love with a certain sea deity. Meanwhile Aphrodite is on a mission to help the brother's out, in reaching their goal. Will her plan stop the Yin and Yang brothers from constantly arguing or will she cause yet another war?

** Title: ** **The One Thing They Will Agree On**

 ** Rated: ** **MA**

 ** Main Pairing: ** **Seme!Hades/Uke!Poseidon/Seme!Zeus**

 ** Warning:  ** **Male/Male, Threesome, first attempt at a lemon**

**Music:**

**For the first two scenes:** **Enbizaka No Shitateya by Megurine Luka**

**The third and fourth scenes: Tig Ol' Bitties by Your Favorite Martian**

**Final Scene: Blame by Transluzent**

* * *

On Earth, storms were raging and countries that have never experience earthquakes were getting killed with 7.0's and 8.0's. On Olympus, the King of the Thunder and the Lord of the Dead were at each other's throats. Again. What they were arguing about, well, I have no idea. It started about five minutes ago on the topic of whose plan, for the upcoming war, would be the better choice. Somehow that shifted into which pastry was better, cookies (Hades swore that cookies were man's greatest creation) and pie (Zeus swore that nothing beats a good homemade, fresh-from-the-oven pie). That somehow turned into which Pokémon was better, Darkrai ("Didn't you see that episode? He was freaking AWESOME!" Zeus thundered) verses Diagla ("Come on! The Pokémon is a freaking LEGEND! He cannot and will not be beaten!" Hades all but screamed). Then they argued about which song was better, 'Call Me, Maybe' ("Dude. That is like the song of the CENTURY! Everyone knows it." Hades snapped) or 'What Makes You Beautiful' ("That song is amazing. It, like, speaks to your heart." Zeus murmured wiping a single tear from his eye). Now as I tune back into the conversation I find that they are arguing about…

"Ironman is beast OK!" Hades yelled, his face as red as said hero's suit.

"Are you kidding me? Thor's power is insane! He destroyed an entire army all by himself, like, three times!" Zeus shot back.

"The only reason why you like him is because he is exactly like you! Stupid, arrogant, and thinks that all problems can be solved with violence i.e. zapping people. And he did not do all that by his self! Someone had helped him all three times!" Hades steamed,

Zeus snorted "Seriously? What, did you not see Thor totally PWN Ironman's ass in the forest-fight scene?"

"It was a tie! And if it weren't for Ironman the whole world would have been destroyed! The dude risked his life and took the nuke out into space! Let's not forget the fact that he entered enemy territory in order to do it. Face it, Zeus, Ironman PWNs."

"He does not!"

"Yes he does! He had two movies about him, not including  _The Avengers_. How many did Thor have? Oh yeah that's right, he had only ONE! And it wasn't even that good."

"You just didn't like it because Thor kicked the crap out of Loki."

"Hey! Don't diss the silver tongue."

"Silver-tongue's are annoying and stupid."

"So now you're dissing Meggie and Mo, from  _Inkheart_?"

"Oh please. I didn't like  _Inkheart_  as a book and I definitely hated it as a movie!"

And just like that they started arguing about a book. The other Olympians, as well as Hestia and Persephone, were present. Ares, being Ares, was rooting them on hoping for a full out brawl. Aphrodite was fixing her makeup and trying to convince Hephaestus to let her give him a makeover. Said god of fire and constant tinkering was building a doohickey for one of his thing-a-majigs. Hermes and Apollo were videotaping the whole thing, planning to use it in the future as blackmail. Artemis and Athena decided to take over the planning and were now discussing different tactics. Dionysus was salivating over the wine he was finding in his daily issue of Olympians-R-Us. Hestia and Demeter were quietly discussing something or other in hushed tones. Persephone and Hera were trying, and failing on EPIC proportions, to calm their husbands down.

Trying to ignore his idiotic brothers, the Ruler of the Sea was playing a game with his self.

 _'Starfish, Blowfish, Angelfish, Flying Fi-'_  Poseidon's thoughts were cut off by the sudden silence in the room. Looking towards Hades and Zeus he saw that they had drawn their weapons and were poised to fight.  _'Seriously?'_

"Brothers," Poseidon spoke calmly, "Are the weapons really necessary? We could solve this by just sitting down an-"

"Shut up, Poseidon!" Zeus and Hades growled in unison.

"Maybe you should listen to our brother. I mean seriously! You guys are about to have a brawl over cheddar and mozzarella cheese!" Demeter pointed out. She shrank in her seat as Hades and Zeus focused their glare on her.

Poseidon sighed and calmly walked up to the brothers, who looked at him with suspicion. Then, in a blink of an eye, he applied a swift kick to their chests. They went down with an 'Oomph!' They looked up at him in disbelief.

"Now that you guys are done arguing," Athena spoke up before yet another fight could occur, "Can we please go back to planning for the war approaching us?"

Fortunately they were able to complete it without any more issues.

* * *

"We seriously need to figure out a way to get Hades and Zeus to stop fighting." Athena stated. She had on her deep-in-thought face on. "The question is how."

Aphrodite opened her mouth to suggest something but was cut off by Demeter, "I don't know. Every time we try to intervene it just backfires on us and they end up hating each other even more."

Everyone was silent as they pondered. Aphrodite, once again, tried to speak her plan only Persephone cut her off, "Why not try locking them in a room together? Maybe instead of trying to force them to like each other we should let them come to an agreement on their own."

Aphrodite, once again, tried to speak, this time she was successful, "I think that is a great plan Sephie."

"Don't call me that." Persephone muttered threateningly.

Aphrodite just continued, ignoring her. "This way we won't have to suffer and, if all else fails, then maybe they will scream and yell themselves into exhaustion."

"That might be our best bet." Hestia admitted. "All in favor raise your right hand. Those who are against the idea raise your left hand."

None of them raised their left hand.

"Aright," The love goddess squealed. "Let's do this. Hera and Persephone, if you could, please get your husbands into Room 699."

Artemis raised her eyebrow at her. The room was sound proofed, meaning that if her Uncle and Father got into a fight no one would know. She went to voice her concerns when she realized that, for once, Olympus would be peaceful and quiet. That however was not Aphrodite's plan, but know one needed to know her real plan.

* * *

After much "persuading", "reasoning", and not-so-subtle subtle threats the wives finally got their husbands into the room, a room that conveniently locked from the outside (with a key) and nullified powers. In other words, they weren't going anywhere. Hearing the lock click in the door, the brothers started up a staring contest. It went on for a while, at what seemed to be a stalemate, but Hades, being Hades, was used to giving his subjects death stares and turned his stare factor up from a two to a three. Zeus smartly backed down. I mean Hades is the god of the dead. You can't be the god of the dead without mastering the many levels of glaring and staring. His level one glare would be enough to make Satan piss his pants. Not that he's real…

With the contest over they had nothing else to do. Multiple gay babies were born (if what they say is true) in the awkward silence that followed. Finally Zeus couldn't' take it anymore and tried to do what his sister suggested, connect with Hades.

"So… how's life for you?" was his brilliantly, witty conversation starter.

Hades just looked at him with his "Are-you-effing-serious?" face, before going back to staring holes into the door.

Cue more awkward silence.

Hades decided he would explore the room they were in to get rid of that awkward feeling of... well, awkwardness. It was an average looking room, although lacking furniture. On one side of the room there was a dresser, with a lamp on top. Next to the dresser there was door, slightly ajar, possibly leading to a bathroom. Hades entered it in hope of finding a way of escaping but he was disappointed to find no escape routes. It was a rather large room, even by the gods' standards. The sink and toilet were normal enough for gods; it was the bathtub/shower that really caught you attention. Although, calling it a bathtub was like calling the Grand Canyon a "Small Crack". The tub was as big as a basketball court and about four feet at its shallow end and twenty feet at its deep end. A simple Navy blue rug was set up in the middle of the mosaic-tiled floor.

Hades walked back out feeling disappointed and continued to survey the room he was stuck in. on the opposite side was another door, possibly a closet. In the corner there was a plasma TV with chairs and sofas arranged in a semicircle around it. Then Hades finally looked at the last object in the room, the bed. Hades eyes practically bugged out of his head when he saw the size of it, the bed would probably be able to fit all of the gods, major and minor, comfortably.

"What in my name is this bed supposed to be used for?" He mused out loud. No one needs a bed that big."

Zeus snorted, "I'll say." Then he walked up to Hades handing him a slip of paper. "Hey look what I found."

Hades looked down and saw a picture. Gasping, he realized it was of them and Poseidon in their teen years. Hades had been leaning up against a tree, his dark and naturally curly hair framing his heart shaped face. He was wearing a silk black robe, the top was opened slightly revealing pale, smooth skin. He had an arm around Poseidon's shoulder, a small smile on his face. Poseidon looked like a girl. He and Hades may have been identical twins but it was obvious that Hades was a boy. Poseidon was constantly being confused for a girl and who could blame people? He refused to wear any "boy" clothes claiming that if girls could dress like boys he could dress up like a girl. The picture was proof enough; he had woven flowers in his braid, which he had thrown carelessly over his shoulder, which reached down to his hip. He had managed to borrow one of his aunts' dresses and the peach color brought out the glow of his tanned body. He had kohl highlighting his, at the time, bright blue eyes. He had a huge grin on his face, showing off his pearly whites. Around his waist was another pale arm, though not as pale as Hades, attached to a boy just going through puberty. He had hit growth spurt and was taller than Poseidon but shorter than Hades. He was wearing a simple white tunic. His black hair was a mess sticking up in random places as though he had been electrocuted and tried to pat it down but failed. His electric blue eyes were sparkling with mischief and glee of a youth. He, too, had been smiling, his white teeth looking even brighter with the wisp of hair growing on his chin and on his upper lip.

Looking at the picture Hades found it hard that the boys who used to be practically inseparable had grown into men who couldn't even be in the same room together without ripping at each other's throats. Hades felt something stirring in his chest. Emotions he has tried over the years to suppress. Guilt, sorrow, and envy.

"I forgot how good Poseidon looked when we were younger." Hades heard Zeus mutter.

"You make it seem like he is now ugly." Hades replied, carefully folding the picture before placing it in his pocket.

"No he is definitely not ugly. Great body, handsome face…" Zeus chuckled softly, trailing off.

"Nice ass." Hades finished.

They stopped chuckling as the realized what they just said. Faces red, Zeus sat on the bed and face palmed while Hades sat on the sofa pinching the bridge of his nose. Awkward silence filled the room as the brothers mulled over this new information.

"The girls were wrong, I guess." Hades said startling Zeus.

"How so?" He looked at his brother, an eyebrow raised.

"They say that we can't agree on anything, but we can"

Catching Hades drift, Zeus continued the thought, "We may not get along with most things but we can agree that we would like to… um… let's say  _connect_  to our dear volatile brother."

Hades smirked mirrored his own. Now if only they could get Poseidon with them. Little did they know that Aphrodite had already come up with a plan to help her sexually frustrated nephews.

* * *

"Hey Poseidon." Aphrodite called. Said man turned around to see his bubbly aunt coming towards him.

"Yes Ditey?" He turned around fully, a soft look in his eyes. Aphrodite was one of the few immortals who haven't tried to kill one of his children.

"A few moments ago the girls and I locked Hades and Zeus in Room 699."

"You did what?" Poseidon paled at the thought of those morons possibly killing each other. They may be immortal but he was sure that they would soon find a way. That would also explain the silence.

"Don't worry. The room cancels their powers."

"Since when did it do that?"

"Since we got Hecate in on the plan."

"Oh. Well they still have hands as means of weapons."

"Yes I realize that. I imagine that whatever is going on in there might but be good so…"

"Let me guess. You want me to go and check up on them."

"Yes that was my intention."

"No."

Aphrodite gawked at the Sea king. She wasn't expecting him to just turn her down.

"Why not?"

"This is  _Hades_  and  _Zeus_  we are talking about. I go in there and the world would be thrown into an early Apocalypse."

"Oh stop overreacting! Besides you are the only one of us who is just as, if not more, powerful as those two. Anyone else goes in there and we may never see them again."

"Still. No. Why should I? Now that I think about it, those two beating each other up would save me the trouble of getting my hands dirty with their ichor."

Aphrodite grabbed Poseidon by the shoulders looked him in the eye and said, slowly with a hint of menace, "You will go and check up on them right NOW."

Poseidon nodded and started walking, Aphrodite closely following him. She hadn't meant to charm-speak him into going but she'll be damned if her plans fail. She put too much thought into this for it to all go down the drain.

They reached the door and Aphrodite unlocked it gesturing Poseidon to get a move on. Poseidon nodded once more and disappeared into the room. Aphrodite locked a door and let a smug grin creep on her face. So far, so good. Now all she had to do was hope that Hades and Zeus take advantage of the situation she left them in.

* * *

Hades and Zeus looked at Poseidon and noticed his dazed look.

"Hey Poseidon. You alright?" Zeus asked, not knowing whether or not he should be happy that all of a sudden Poseidon was there or if he should be suspicious because all of a sudden Poseidon was _there_.

His voice snapped Poseidon out of the charmed induced daze. Shaking his head to clear his brain more he realized that he was in the room with Hades and Zeus. He wanted to be angry at Aphrodite. He did tell her that he didn't want to check up on his brothers lest he send one or both of them to Tartarus. Before he could explode, however, his eyes started sending images to his brain and he realized that the room was not trashed nor were his brothers in any way harmed. All his anger vanished a he quirked a questioning eyebrow. His brothers not fighting? The world must be ending.

"I'm okay I guess. The question is, however, are  _you_  okay?" Poseidon looked over to where Hades sat, "I should ask you the same question."

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked. Hades picked his head up, cocking it to the side in silent questioning.

"You guys haven't fought once and don't say you guys haven't." Hades and Zeus closed their mouths, a slight blush on their faces. Not only had they been about say the same thing but the fact the Poseidon caught them on it told them that he knew them well. Maybe a little too well... "The room you guys are in isn't trashed in the slightest. Not even a slight ruffle in the sheets. So again I ask, are you guys okay?"

The brothers just stared at Poseidon for a moment then Hades spoke for both of them, a glint in his eye. "We are okay Poseidon. Actually we found this picture and was reminiscing over the good ole days."

"What picture?" Hades just simply handed him the picture. "Where in my big brother's name did this come from? Wow! Was I really that girly looking?"

"Yes. Yes you were." Zeus answered attaching himself to Poseidon's side. Hades did the same on his other side.

Poseidon noticed how close his brothers were to him and tried to sidestep away from them, to no avail. They had it so that there was no way to escape.

"Ummm...yea. What are you guys doing?" Poseidon asked softly. His heart was racing and he could feel his face burning.

Hades just hummed in answer. He slid a hand down Poseidon's side and gripped his butt. Zeus followed suit, squeezing his other cheek.

"And now I feel violated." Zeus hushed Poseidon, kissing him fully on the lips. The Thunder Lord couldn't help but moan at the softness. They were even better than he could ever imagine. There was a slight saltiness to them that had Zeus prodding with his tongue, silently asking for entrance. Meanwhile Hades was kissing the sided of Poseidon's face and moving to his neck, going down his spine. He peppered his lower pack with heat-filled kisses that was sending Poseidon into a frenzy. With no warning Hades latched onto Poseidon's neck, just under the jaw, a bit down. Hard. Poseidon gasped and Zeus took the opportunity to delve is tongue into the moist cavern and explore every inch of it. Zeus' hands slid down the toned but lithe body before reaching for the buckle of Poseidon's belt. Zeus reluctantly left Poseidon's mouth ,to focus on getting rid of those godforsaken pants. Hades helped out and pulled the sea god's shirt over his head, throwing it in some random corner. With a whoop of glee, Zeus pushed Poseidon onto the overly large bed and practically ripped the pants off him. Hades and Zeus looked upon the gorgeous body, licking their lips in anticipation.

"Hey no fair." Poseidon panted out, "You guys still have your clothes on!"

Zeus immediately started taking off his clothes but Hades was stopped by tanned calloused hands.

"Let me do that for you." Poseidon whispered into Hades ear, his voice deeper with lust. Hades just nodded and watched in fascination as Poseidon slowly took his off clothes. He discarded the robe and couldn't help but smirk as he saw that his demented older brother had nothing on under his robe. Hades had the decency to blush in slight embarrassment. Choosing not to comment he grabbed his brother's shoulder and brought him into an open mouthed kiss. Hades groaned against the mouth and brought his hands to Poseidon's waist bringing him closer, their erections rubbing sinfully good together. They both moaned and started rubbing against each other, feeling each other all over.

Zeus watched this whole ordeal happened and had to stop himself from just throwing Poseidon onto the mattress and pounding him into a blissful ecstasy. Instead he discarded the last of his clothes and sat on the bed to watch his older brothers ravish each other. After a while he couldn't take it and grabbing Poseidon's waist, he brought both of them onto the bed.

He wasted no time in removing the last of Poseidon's clothes. Poseidon's back was facing him and his mouth went dry as he looked at the ass that was right in front of him. Zeus got up and searched in the drawers for something he could use to lube up his straining cock.

Poseidon pulled away from Hades when he felt Zeus and looked to where Zeus was trying to see what he was doing. Hades growled and took a dusky nipple into his mouth worrying it with his teeth. As he worked one nub with his mouth he brought his other hand to pinch and pull the other one. All thoughts flew out of the sea god's mind as Hades worked his nipples, reducing him to a moaning quivering mess. Zeus rejoined them gesturing to Hades to lift Poseidon up. Hades nodded his understanding and, getting on his knees, wrapped Poseidon's legs around his waist, never once letting his mouth go off him. Zeus snapped the lid open and squirted a fair amount of lube on his fingers before bringing them to his brother's quivering hole. Poseidon gasped as he felt a thick finger circle his entrance, then whimpered as he felt it enter him. The burn of his skin stretching cause a few tears to spill down his face. Hades felt one on his face and, knowing exactly what was wrong, he wrapped a pale slender hand around Poseidon's neglected cock ad began stroking it. As planned, the pleasure from getting a hand job was able to distract him from the pain of being prepped. Soon the finger turned into two fingers and finally three.

Zeus pulled his fingers out and lined his self up to the puckered hole. Slowly pushing himself in, he reveled in how  _tight_ and  _hot_  and  _good_  Poseidon felt around him. Poseidon gasped and arched into Hades at the feeling of being full. The pain was there but was quickly fading into pure pleasure.

In his haze, Poseidon realized that while he and Zeus was experiencing pleasure Hades wasn't getting any form of release. Getting on his hands and knees, and thanking the architect of this room for putting a huge bed in it, he grabbed the weeping red cock and tentatively put his lips around the tip. Hades let out a long, low moan and tried to restrain himself from grabbing Poseidon's hair and pounding his cock into his warm and wet mouth. Hearing that reaction Poseidon took it further into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the swollen member every once in a while he world graze his teeth across it. Hades grabbed a fistful of Poseidon's hair when he went all the way down, taking the whole cock in his mouth. Zeus had been watching Poseidon and taking it slow as to not hurt him too much. Seeing that Poseidon was adjusted and relaxed he sped up his thrusts and aimed for the one spot that would cause Poseidon to see stars.

Poseidon moaned around Hades member when Zeus hit prostrate. Hades almost came right then and there but he had an idea and that idea required him to be hard and not tired out. Reluctantly pulling out of Poseidon's absolutely amazing and talented mouth, he pushed Poseidon onto Zeus lap.

"Zeus. Pass me the lube." Hades growled out. Zeus nodded slightly, stopping hi thrusting and handing Hades the small bottle. Hades quickly lubed up his cock and gestured to Zeus to lift up Poseidon. Zeus lifted Poseidon up slightly and Hades lined himself next to Zeus. Seeing what his oldest brother was trying to do he helped him out by spreading Poseidon's cheeks apart. Once again Poseidon felt the burn of being stretched, only this time it was excruciating. Hades quickly buried himself deep within his brother and started caressing him and peppering him with kisses, trying to get him to relax and waiting for him to adjust. Zeus followed Hades lead by whispering sweet nothings and words of encouragement.

After a while the pain disappeared leaving Poseidon wanting more. Hesitantly he rolled his hips relishing in this feeling. His younger and elder brother took that as a hint to start moving. They started out slow but quickly sped up when Poseidon growled at them. They didn't need to be told twice. They immediately sped up and started pounding into his ass, hitting Poseidon's prostrate at different angles over and over. All three of them were a moaning mess and the thrusts started losing rhythm as they reached the point of no return.

Poseidon came first, spilling his essence all over his and Hades chests. Zeus followed shortly after, shuddering as he experienced the most powerful orgasm he ever had. The feeling of Poseidon's walls squeezing even tighter around him was just too much for Hades and he let go with a strangled gasp. He and Zeus continued thrusting lazily as they rode out their orgasms.

The Big Three collapsed onto the bed, Poseidon immediately fell into a deep sleep. The other two gently pulled out of their sleeping brother and then wrapped him in their arms.

They looked at each other and came to a silent agreement.

* * *

The next morning, Aphrodite volunteered to go check on the Big Three. She had set up cameras in the room and was not disappointed in the least. Smirking she opened the door to find Hades and Zeus having a conversation on the couch. They both shut up and looked up at her when she came in.

"OK. We know that we have you to thank for last night. So we thank you." Hades said, getting straight to the point.

"We were wondering if you would be so kind and let the other gods and goddesses know that this room is not to be used by anyone except us. Is that clear?" Zeus stated in his "I-am-King" voice.

Aphrodite didn't even try to deny her plan. It worked so why bother? She smiled and bowed, then she turned to leave.

"Oh and one more thing." Hades spoke, an evil glint in his eye, "The next time we use this room there had better be more, let us say,  _equipment_  for future plans."

All three of them smirked and, bowing once more, Aphrodite left.


	2. Just Some Average Brotherly Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades is horny and needs some release. Poseidon hasn't had a good pounding since last fall. The cure? Some good old fashion "bonding time".

**Title: Just Some Average Brotherly Bonding**

**Rated:** **MA**

 **Main Pairing:** **Seme!Hades/Uke!Poseidon**

 **Warning:** **Male/Male, explicit intercourse, anal sex, oral sex, Hades' perverted, sex-depraved mind**

**Music:**

**First Scene: Lead Breakfast ("Pulp Fiction" Remix) by Pogo aka Faggottron**

**Second Scene: Epic Rap Battles of History Part 2: Steve Jobs vs. Bill Gates by ERB 2**

**Third Scene: Scatman (ski-ba-bop-ba-dop-bop) by Scatman John**

**Final Scene: Rose Colored Glasses by Kelly Rowland**

* * *

Hades was freaking out. He was feeling angry and frustrated, sexually frustrated. He was in the underworld with his wife who was nagging him for something he wasn't supposed to do and apparently should have known he wasn't supposed to do, but since she didn't tell him that he wasn't supposed to do what he did there was no way for him to possibly know what he shouldn't not do and what he should do that he doesn't do (Confused? So was he.). Now normally Hades was all ears when Persephone came to live with him. When you were a god and your wife only visited you for the winter, you tended to listen to every and any word she had to say in order to keep you going for the next NINE FREAKING MONTHS (He wished he would have known this was going to happen so he could have had her eat nine pomegranate seeds instead of three. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!...). Except now he just couldn't take it anymore. When his wife had come back to live with him, he decided that he would try to be faithful and sleep with only her. Except he hadn't gotten any chance to. This winter the death rate seemed to go up more (stupid mortals and them refusing to drive the freaking speed limit. It's WINTER! There is ICE on the ROADS! What do they think is going to happen if they hit an ice patch going 70?) leaving him working for hours on end. When he would get alone time with her he was just too damn tired to do anything more than kiss her, whisper a soft  _'I love you'_ , and then pass out on the bed. When they would get to spend time with each other, in those rare moments, things would start getting heated. Unfortunately, when they did Demeter would just HAVE to call and "check up on her precious Kore". Hades tried to point out that she interrupts them every time they are about to have sex which means that she is watching them, but Persephone just rolled her eyes and said "Mother would never do that. She is just looking out for me and, possibly, you.". Hades just muttered "Yeah sure. She's watching us and waiting for us to get into it so that she can cock-block me."

For three months this went on and now Persephone had to leave. Talk about feeling horny. To believe that this all could have been solved with a simple romp in the sex room with Poseidon and, possibly, Zeus if he decided he would want to join, but no. Hades just had to be the good, faithful husband that winter, so while Zeus was getting some of Poseidon's  _gloriously tight ass_ , he was stuck down here feeling grouchy and horny and sad. Persephone wasn't helping at all! Did she have to wear such a low cut dress, revealing her ample breasts that were just  _begging_  to be fondled? Why did she choose to wear a mini-skirt that kept riding up with every move she made? Why is it that every time she passed him she just had to grind her voluptuous hips against his groin? Hades growled at the indignity of the situation. The only reason why he wasn't just pounding her into oblivion was 1.) she was in her 'don't-fuck-with-me' mood (read: she will kick his ass if he touches her) and 2.) Demeter (read: She who blocks cocks.) would be picking her up any moment now.

"Hades are you even listening to me?" Persephone's warning tone yanked him out of his pool of self-loathing and self-pitying.

"Hmm? Oh yes dear." Hades answered in a bored tone.

"Oh yea?" Persephone wasn't going to buy it, "Then what exactly was I talking about?"

Hades sighed before continuing in a deadpanned voice, "You were telling me to wash the dishes, clean the kitchen as well as our bedroom, tell Nico to stop leaving his dirty clothes everywhere because you are, and I quote, 'Not his personal slave" and you told me to tell him that if you come back and his clothes are lying around that you would, again I'm quoting, 'Rip his spinal cord out of his ass and whip him with it.". You also told me that I should get more sun because I'm starting to look like 'one of those scary-ass china dolls.'."

Persephone's eyes widened because that was exactly what she was discussing with him and he was definitely quoting her correctly. Clearing her throat she continued speaking trying to pretend that she wasn't surprised at all.

Yep. Hades had mastered the art of listening to nothing and yet everything. A task that is very hard to do and requires years of practice and a strong will (because practice makes perfect and perfection meant no more being scared shitless because you thought that your wife may have just ended your ability to have children).

Hades actually listened for a while but he, once again, got distracted by her breasts. So nice and perfect. Not too big yet not too little. Maybe he could convince her to let him fuck himself between them...

Alas he never got the opportunity to voice his questioned for, in a blinding flash of light, Demeter appeared.

She looked at her Kore and smiled at her, "Are you ready to leave, daughter?" She turned so that her back was to Hades, purposely ignoring him.

Persephone nodded and lifted up her bags, waiting to be teleported away. Before they left, Demeter smirked and flipped Hades the bird. Hades' eyes narrowed but before he could snap at her Persephone came bounding up to him and pressing her soft lips against his slightly chapped ones.

"Try not to torture too many people out of spite, my lord." She whispered before continuing in a normal tone, "I love you."

"Love you too." They kissed once more passionately until Demeter grew impatient and cleared her throat, alerting them that it was time for Persephone to go. When Persephone turned to walk back to her mother, Hades allowed a small smirk to grace his face and then he flipped Demeter off. She narrowed her eyes before grabbing Persephone and teleporting to Olympus' garden.

Hades sulked for a while. Of course now that Persephone is gone the death rates have gone back to normal. He sighed. He wanted to visit Poseidon and get rid of his sexual frustration but he didn't want to have to deal with Zeus and his obnoxious teasing. Finding no other option, he started cleaning his room. The mundane way. When he was done he moved onto the bathroom. From there he went on to the kitchen. Then he decided that he should make use of the living room. He went there only to realize how messy it was. Figuring that there was no way he was going to relax in this filth he cleaned up in there. Then he figured he might as well clean the whole floor. Which turned into the whole palace. When he was done he dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the couch. Looking at the time he saw that it was only one in the afternoon. It has been three hours since Persephone left. He sighed. This was going to be an exceptionally long nine months.

He decided to call Poseidon on his specialized cell phone (thank you Hermes and Hephaestus). It was a sleek black android decorated with skulls and green fire (from the River Styx). He also should thank Aphrodite for getting the gods to make this for him, Poseidon, and Zeus without raising suspicion. He waited and waited and then...

"Hello?"

"Hey, little brother. I was wond-"

"I am unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you ASAP. Ooh that rhymed! OK see ya!"

Hades growled and left a really long and... um... detailed message that could be summarized as 'get your ass into the sex room. NOW! or else...'

With that he shadow traveled out of his living room and into the sex room.

The sex room is enough to make any kinky bastard hard on the spot. The bed, couches, and bathroom were the same. They moved the dresser into the large closet and put clothes in there, you know, just in case. The far wall contained the bed that had chains connected to the headboard. On either side of the bed there were little drawers that held sex toys, vibrators, crops, cock-rings, lube- everything you want it has. The left wall also had chains that would suspend people (read: Poseidon) into the air making it impossible for them to escape the whippings and beatings. Surprisingly it was Zeus who had more fun with that. Maybe seeing torture devices every day with evil people strapped to it takes off the sexy factor. Or at least it does to Hades. Hades refuses to whip Poseidon for fear he would forget where he was and start laying it into him. No Hades was a gentle lover... for the most part. On the other wall was his personal favorite. It was a fuck machine, basically. Poseidon would be strapped down to the table so that his ass would be in the air, then you turn on the machine, mess with the settings, and he would be fucked by various dildos. You control the speed of the dildo and the speed of the tables' rocking. You control the dildo sizes and the number of dildos that get shoved up Poseidon's ass. You could even set it to shove dildos down his throat and/or slap him with them. Hades loved it. When he would be too tired he would just set Poseidon up on the fuck machine and enjoy the show.

Speaking of Poseidon, where in Tartarus is he?

* * *

Poseidon was bored OUT OF HIS FREAKING MIND. It has been a while since he had gotten a nice, rock-hard dick up his ass. Sure he has had sex with his wife and a few human males. The men were well endowed, he'll give them that, but what he really needed was a cock worthy of a god. Or, better yet, a gods' cock. Zeus was on Olympus doing who knows what and Hades... well he hasn't heard from him in a while.

'Maybe he called?' he went to his private rooms and picked up his phone from its place on the bed. Sure enough there was a message from Hades. He called voicemail and listened to the message.

' _Hello, brother dearest. As you know today is the day that my wife leaves me. Now you are probably wondering what this has to do with you. I am horny as fuck. Get your beautiful tight ass up on Olympus and go to the sex room. Now I am giving you a choice. You can either A) shove a lubed-up dildo up your ass and that will be the only preparation you're going to get before I fuck you or B) You can come here without preparation and I'll just ram my cock into your anus and have you screaming for ten hours. Should you choose option B, beware. I will fuck you so hard that if you aren't one with mattress when I'm done you will not be able to move and you will feel my cock for a week after._ _Comprende? If you are not there within five minutes of hearing this message I will personally come get you and you can kiss the feeling in your ass goodbye.'_

Poseidon contemplated on his choices. He checked the time that Hades sent the voicemail and sighed. It was sent three minutes ago. By the time he would find a bottle of lube and a dildo big enough to prepare him for Hades' gigantic, put-horses-to-shame cock he would have had less than a minute to prep himself. He looked around the room. Why did he have to have a million and one drawers in his room? He would never be able to find a dildo, let alone some lube.

'Note to self: label the drawers.' He muttered. Looking at the clock he sighed in defeat. He had about a minute until Hades came and got him. Looks like he'll have to deal with a week of pain. Sighing once more he turned... and walked straight into his wife.

"And where are you going, Milord?" Amphitrite asked arms crossed and a face that read 'None-shall-pass-until-I-get-a-good-excuse-capiche?'

"Uhh... to visit my brother." Poseidon replied, trying to not act suspicious. He had long ago found out about the goddesses part in his and his brothers' new found relationship. All of the Olympian goddesses as well as his sister and Hades' wife had been onboard. His wife, however, is NOT on board. He really didn't want his wife to find out about this. Sure, she was not a jealous wife but he doubted that she would be happy should she find out about the affair he is having with his brothers.

"You seem to be visiting Zeus a lot, these days. You guys aren't plotting something against your big brother are you?"

"Actually," Poseidon said gaining some confidence. "I'm going to be meeting up with Hades."

This surprised Amphitrite. She knew how close Hades and Poseidon used to be, she grew up with them for Zeus' sake, and she hated how far apart they have grown.

"Oh. Well what will you guys be doing?" She inquired.

What Poseidon thought was, 'Well Hades will be doing me, most definitely.' What he said out loud, though, was, "Oh you know. Just some average brotherly bonding." The Queen of the Sea nodded in satisfaction.

"Well I'm glad. You and Hades need to start getting along better with each other."

Poseidon chuckled. If only she knew the truth of how well they've been getting along these past few months. "I'm glad you approve, my dear, but I am actually running late and Hades just called me saying that if I wasn't with him in five minutes he would come get me and then kill me."

She nodded and let him pass. "OK. I won't keep you for any longer. Try not to annoy your brother too much."

Poseidon nodded and started teleporting away.

"Oh and have fun!" Amphitrite yelled just as Poseidon vanished.

'Oh I most definitely plan on it.' Poseidon thought as he sped to Olympus.

* * *

Hades was just about to fetch Poseidon when said sea god appeared. Hades growled.

"You're late."

"Sorry." Poseidon smile sheepishly and shrugged. "My wife was keeping me."

Hades loosened up some. Grabbing his younger twin by the shirt, he growled and nipped at his neck, causing Poseidon to let out a rather pitiful whimper for a god as powerful as him. "Just be glad I didn't come get you. If I had I would have fucked you senselessly right then and there, regardless of who was there or where we were."

He ripped Poseidon's clothes off in record time and threw him harshly on the bed. Snapping his own clothes off, he then grabbed Poseidon by his hair and shoved his face towards his long, thick, and hard member. Poseidon's mouth started salivating just looking at it. This was a godly cock, where the sheer size of it stopped it from standing up fully.

"Suck." Poseidon didn't need to be told twice eagerly swallowing the amazing cock.

Hades couldn't stop the long moan that slipped between his lips. Release at last. Months of no sexual contact caught up to him and he's embarrassed that he comes so quickly. He's a god, for his sake! He shouldn't be coming this quickly, as if he were a mere virgin mortal instead of the powerful Lord of the Dead. Poseidon was also surprised, knowing that out of the three of them, Hades normally had the most stamina and control. He wisely kept his mouth shut and continued sucking, until Hades was, once again, harder than steel. Pulling away his eyes finally met Hades'. Hades was coming off his sex high and he looked mortified. Immediately the mood changed, going from animalistic lust to slow, sweet, and passionate caressing, as Poseidon captured Hades' lips. The elder of the two was grateful for the change and he used the moment to touch every piece of this perfect body and regain his pride. Poseidon lowered his self slowly, bringing Hades with him, as their tongues danced, in what can only be described as, lovingly. Hades plans of fucking Poseidon into the mattress fizzled and all Hades wanted to do was go slowly and enjoy the moment. He broke away from the kiss and replaced his mouth with three fingers. He moaned as Poseidon worked them in his mouth, coating them with saliva. When they were coated enough he took the fingers away, reclaiming the mouth with his own, and eased a finger into Poseidon. Said god flinched slightly before relaxing and allowing the finger to do its job. Still making out with Poseidon, Hades used his other hand to pinch and tweak a pert nipple. This distracted Poseidon from the second finger entering him. After a while Poseidon relaxed and Hades was able to insert the third and final finger. the sea god tensed around the digits trying hard to relax. Hades helped out by caressing his side in a loving matter. Finally Poseidon was prepared and ready.

Flipping them over, so Hades was now on his back with Poseidon hovering above him, Hades slowly entered Poseidon. Seeing no signs that he should stop, he kept going agonizingly slow. After what seemed like forever to the younger twin, Hades finally filled him to the brim. The feeling of being so close to each other sent molten lava through their veins. They set up a slow and easy rhythm, the closeness to each other bringing them closer and closer to the edge. Poseidon leaned down and kissed Hades, allowing his tongue to lazily move against his brothers' tongue. A few minutes later and they were over the edge, saying each others' names in breathless moans. Poseidon collapsed on top of his brother and lazily drew circles on his chest. The death god wrapped his arms possessively around the sea deity and buried his nose in the slicked-with-sweat hair. He breathed in deeply, breathing in the lovely ocean smell that overpowered the sour scent of sweat. They stayed like that, falling asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

A few hours later, Poseidon woke up chained to the wall.

"What in...?" He tried breaking loose, it was futile but he had to try any way.

"Oh you're awake. Good." Hades deep voice sounded throughout the room.

"Why am I up here, Hades?"

The Lord of the Dead chuckled. "Why this is your punishment."

"My what? Wait! Why?"

"You had the nerve to be late yesterday and I am very angry with you, so I thought that you should be punished." came the nonchalant reply.

"So now you're going to fuck me?" Poseidon inquired.

"Oh no. Why do that when I'm sure another god misses that ass of yours?"

"... I thought we were bonding...?"

"We have bonded, but Zeus was a little upset that he wasn't here to enjoy you. So being the good, diplomatic brother that am, I decided to call him and let him know that you have been a naughty slut."

Poseidon heard the door opening and panicked slightly. "You aren't just going to leave me here, right?"

Poseidon couldn't see his face but he knew that if he could he would see a smug grin. "No can do little bro. Zeus' direct orders were to have you chained to the wall so when the meeting he is attending is over, he can just strip, whip, and fuck. His exact words, by the way. Ta ta, brother dearest!" and with that Hades closed the door and left.

Poseidon sighed. He was definitely going to be sore come tomorrow. Tomorrow he has a date with his wife.

"Fml." Poseidon muttered.


	3. I Am the King, Obey Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus is the king, except nowadays no one is treating him as such. So it's high time that he gets treated with respect. Meanwhile Poseidon is, um, a little tied up at the moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: I Am the King, Obey Me
> 
> Rated: MA
> 
> Main Pairing: Seme!Zeus/Uke!Poseidon
> 
> Summary: Zeus is the king, except nowadays no one is treating him as such. So it's high time that he gets treated with respect. Meanwhile Poseidon is, um, a little tied up at the moment...
> 
> Warning: Male/Male, explicit intercourse, anal sex, oral sex, slight S&M, Hestia's dirty mouth, bondage
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the gods or Zeus' (and Poseidon's) ringtone for Hades, which is Underground King by Drake. (You'll find out about Zeus and Poseidon's ringtones in the upcoming chapters. Bet you'll never figure out what they are! ^^)
> 
> Music:
> 
> First Scene: Call it What You Want by Foster the People
> 
> Final Scene: Misty Mountains (Cold) composed by Howard Shore, written by J.R.R. Tolkien, originally sung by Thorinn and the dwarves, sung by ShaDoWCa7 (on YouTube)
> 
> A/N: If you haven't heard Misty Mountains LISTEN TO IT! It's so beautiful. It sends chills down my back. ShaDoWCa7 is a beautiful singer and she sings the full version of the song.

Zeus was going to murder someone. Most likely Apollo and Hermes. He has been sitting in this stupid meeting FOR-FREAKING-EVER. What was the meeting about? Well... it was about the aforementioned gods. They had pulled yet another prank a few minutes after the meeting started which caused all the Olympians present to act out of whack. Fortunately Zeus had been running late so he was fine. Unfortunately everyone else, excluding Hermes and Apollo, were acting way out of character. Athena was going on and on about how ramen noodles was the best creation in the world and had tried to fill the pond with it so she could "share the love with the pretty fishies". Zeus was able to prevent that but now she was running around calling him a ramen murderer. Artemis was wearing makeup and a sleazy outfit with a plan to "use her fabulous junk-in-trunk to get with hunks". The fact that she called her butt "junk-in-trunk" was enough to scare the bejeebus out of Zeus, who stayed clear of her just in case. Ares was in a heated argument with Hephaestus saying that My Little Pony is way better than the Care bears. Hephaestus wasn't hearing it, too focused on playing with Care bears. Then Ares started sprouting lines from the TV show. So Ares watches a little girl's show? Zeus stored that information for later. Aphrodite was... emo. When she had found the time to change her attire and hairstyle, Zeus may never know. Although he guesses that it comes with her job. Still, it didn't stop the creepiness as she started moaning about how "life was but a lie they tell to children to prevent them from discovering the aching hollowness in their souls". Then we have Dionysus who was flitting around, in a maid's costume, cleaning everything. He did not look good in the costume. But maybe Poseidon... Zeus made a mental note to get that costume from Dionysus and convince Poseidon to wear it.

Those were the more sane ones. When he got to his sisters... well... Zeus may never look at them the same. Hestia was going around rapping 'Hustlin' while walking like a pimp daddy. She would stop at random intervals and call everyone her bitches. Then she would proceed to grind up on them. Creepy much? Most definitely. Demeter was going all Russian Mafia spy on them. She would pop out of nowhere and proceed to threaten one of the gods into to telling her where they kept IT. Zeus didn't know what IT was, but he had to admit that it was pretty sexy. Especially since she was talking in a Russian accent and wearing skintight leather. Still... he almost got his balls shot off by a ricochet bullet. Hera was the freakiest though. She was obsessed with...  _Hades_. As in she wanted to get in his  _pants_. Zeus was OK with that, not happy but he could have dealt with it, until she started pulling pictures of him out of her pockets and bags. Pictures of him sleeping, using the bathroom, and taking a shower. Where in Tartarus did she get those and why does she have them?

What made the whole situation worse than it already was? That this was how they were supposedly feeling on the inside. The potion Apollo and Hermes used to spike the drinks made their deepest desires come out. So Athena was a ramen addict, Artemis wants to get with guys, Ares loved My Little Pony, Hephaestus played with Care bears, Aphrodite hates herself and the world, Dionysus is a cross-dressing neat freak, Hestia thought of them as her bitches, Demeter was a Russian Mafia Spy, and Hera was stalking Hades...

Apollo and Hermes had wisely ran away, leaving Zeus to fend for himself and try to find the cure to them. He had long since called Hecate and was now waiting, rather impatiently, for her to get up here and fix them. He had a date with Poseidon's ass and this was cutting his time he could spend with him.

Hades had called him earlier explaining the situation and, Zeus will admit it, he was jealous of Hades. He too had been deprived of sex for the winter. Or at least most of it. OK, some of it. But still. He's Zeus and he's used to having sex practically every day. So of course he was more than happy to help out his brother and punish Poseidon and boy did he have plans. He had sort of tuned Hades out, thinking all the ways he could torture his childish older brother. He too had a reason to punish Poseidon. Unfortunately, Hades dropped the bomb. Poseidon's wife had called him and told him that he needed to be back by seven to get ready for a meeting he has with Oceanus. It was 5:43 now and, judging by the way things are going, he is going to have less than an hour to do stuff. Zeus pulled out his phone, it was a stormy gray with lightning bolts on it, and dialed Hades number.

 _'Hello?'_  Hades' deep voice sounded over the phone.

"Um hey. Can you do me a favor? Please?" Zeus hated to plead to his older brother, but if he wanted to get what he wanted he was going to have to do this.

There was a small hesitation before Hades cautiously agreed to help.

"OK. So here's the deal..." and Zeus summarized what was going on to Hades. "...So can you please call Amphitrite and somehow convince her to push the curfew back?"

Zeus could hear Hades pondering over this. ' _Fine. I'll try, but don't expect much. This is Amphitrite we're talking about.'_

"Thank you! Bye." Hades said goodbye and they hung up. Zeus looked at the clock and sighed. It was now 5:52. What was taking Hecate so long?

"Yo! You my bitch." Hestia's gruff voice sounded. She was pointing an accusing finger at Zeus and in her hand was a very skimpy, extremely slutty schoolgirl outfit. "Put dis on and get out dere, ho. Ya best be listenin' ta me or ya goin' ta get an ASS KICKIN'! Ya here me?" She threw the outfit at me and proceeded to harass poor emo Aphrodite. Zeus examined the outfit, an evil smirk growing on his face. Or Poseidon could just wear this...

The doors opened and through it came Hecate. She walked up to him all innocently as if she hadn't been over an hour late. She bowed and straightened, meeting his cold stare coolly. She calmly said. "You called me, my lord?"

It took all of Zeus' willpower not to just zap the goddess into Tartarus but he knew that if he was going to get her help he would have to cool his temper. Hecate doesn't give to those who annoy her. Most of the time she'll make the situation worse just to get back at them...

"Hecate. I ask that you please find a cure for this..." he gestured towards the mayhem. Hecate looked at it with a critical eye only a magic user, like her, could do. She nodded to herself and told Zeus she knew the cure.

Zeus almost dropped down and started groveling at her. FINALLY! He'll be free! Hecate conjured a bucket of something and went around splashing people with it. The results were instant. When she was done she walked back over to Zeus, her hand sticking out expectantly. Zeus gave her the required amount and tip.

"So..." Zeus started. "Would you please give me some of that potion?"

"It's not a potion..." She said, walking away.

Now Zeus was confused, "If it's not a potion... then what is it?"

Hecate smirked and simply said, "Water."

When she left Zeus was still trying to process what she just said. Then it clicked.

"... You have GOT to be kidding me!" Zeus muttered, angrily to himself. "This whole time I could have just used WATER?!" he body trembled with anger. He could have been with Poseidon, doing all kinds of dirty things to him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL APOLLO AND HERMES!" he bellowed, shaking the rest of the room's occupants out of their daze. They looked confused, but before they could question anything, Zeus left.

 _People always ask how I got my nice name_  
Take my crown to the grave  
I'm an Underground King.

Zeus answered his cell knowing it was Hades.

"Any luck?" was his greeting.

 _'What? No hey or how's it going?_ ' Hades responded, feigning hurt.

Zeus scoffed, "Hey. How did it go?"

He heard sigh from the other end before Hades replied. ' _She said she'll give him another hour but that's as far as she would go.'_

"Really?" Zeus inquired.

' _Yes, really. I can be very persuasive and reasonable when I put my mind to it.'_

"... You didn't.. like... threaten her, did you?..."

_'No I didn't threaten her. Sheesh. You know, as much as you guys like to think me a cold, ruthless, bastard who gets pleasure from harming people, I am capable of negotiating with words. It's you that likes to scare people into submission...'_

"... If you say so..." He said, still slightly suspicious. "Well in that case, I owe you one."

' _You most definitely do.'_  He chuckled evilly before hanging up.

Zeus didn't ponder Hades' strange behavior. He was too psyched with his good fortune. For once things seemed to be going his way and, finally, he made his way over to Room 699.

* * *

Poseidon was going to die, of that he was sure of. If it wasn't from embarrassment then it would definitely be from the pain he was feeling. Being spread eagle on a bed was one thing. Sure it hurt if you tried to loosen the bonds and you may start to feel the strain of your muscles seizing up after being in that position for a while, but at least you could rest on the bed comfortably. Being spread eagle against a wall, however, was FREAKING painful. Not only did your muscles cramp, but there was a little thing called gravity that had a habit of pulling things down. His arm had long since become numb which, he considers, is good thing. Better numb then numb with pain. One thing was for sure, the second he was free and Zeus was finished with him, he was going to murder Hades. And Zeus, while he's at it. Where In Tartarus was he? Meetings don't take this long and, being the horny god that he is, he should have been out of it in record time.

"Hades and Zeus are going to pay..." Poseidon muttered evilly.

"Hey." Zeus' voice boomed through out the room. "How's it hanging?"

Poseidon growled in answer. "I may be powerless now but when I'm free I'll-"

"You'll what?"

Poseidon smirked, not hat Zeus could see it. "I'll kick your ass so hard your children will feel it."

Zeus growled, but it wasn't a playful or mock growl. Poseidon felt a sudden change in the air.

"Uh Zeus?"

"Be silent brother." Poseidon heard Zeus rustling around behind him, but he refrained from making a sound. Something told him he was in for it. The rustling stopped and a horrible suspense filled silence filled the air.

He started when Zeus' voice broke through the silence.

"I am sick and tired of people disobeying my orders and treating me disrespectfully." Zeus started. Poseidon held back a sigh. He could feel a speech coming on and he really just wanted to get this over with so he could go home and sleep the night away. "Apollo, Hermes, Are even my usually well-behaved daughters, Athena and Artemis, are beginning to act up. Why is it that whenever I make a rule you guys break it?"

He paused, but only for a moment. "But do you know what really grind my gears?" Poseidon could feel the angry glares sent his way. "You. You and your stupid rebellious streak. How many times have I told you not to communicate with your son? I made it a rule for a damn reason!"

Poseidon snapped at Zeus. He's my son. What did you expect?"

Poseidon yelped as rough hands grabbed his hair and yanked his head backward.

"I do this for a reason, not that you would know. You're too busy walking around with your head up your ass to know why they were made."

"Like you're one to talk! At least I act like a father to my children! You only ever helped out to make yourself look better! Look at Thalia and Jason! They got separated and almost killed because YOU were to busy fucking some whore you picked up!" Poseidon spat back.

Poseidon could feel Zeus trembling with anger and he prepared himself for the explosion. Only it never came. Instead Zeus removed his hands from his hair and gently, oh so gently, rubbed them up and down Poseidon's sides.

When he spoke, his voice was soft. "Poseidon? Do you know why I made that rule?"

"... Because you're an ass?"

Zeus chuckled softly and removed his hands, his tone turning back to normal. "Imagine that you were a demigod. You are best friends with another demigod who, just so happens, to be on speaking terms with their parent. That demigod's parent would talk to them sometimes, give them presents, you know... the kind of stuff any regular parent would do. Except... your parent doesn't do that. You try talking with your parent but they never answer. How would that make you feel?"

Poseidon remained silent.

"You would feel sad, most likely." Zeus answered for him. "Lonely, unworthy, but mostly  _angry_. You would start to hate your parent and other demigods who got along well with their parents. You'd probably go against us."

Poseidon hesitated before talking. "But if all gods did this for their kids then that wouldn't happen."

Zeus chuckled darkly. "Oh, Poseidon, you seriously are a kelp-for-brains. If we did that then it would quickly become a disaster! Our children would start to compete with each other, constantly trying to show each other up. ' _Oh my mom took me to the movies yesterday.' 'My dad got me into the concert for the new band. And all the tickets were sold out!' 'My mom is taking me on a cruise next week.' 'My dad is going to let me ride his chariot today.'_  and on and on it will go until they're at each others necks, all of them trying to be the favorite child."

Poseidon's face burned. He hadn't thought of that and he hated how Zeus patronized him for it.

"But of course you didn't think of that. See, Poseidon? This is why I was made king. I think of the future and learn from the past. You shun the past and never think of the future."

WHOOSH! CRACK! THWAP!

Poseidon hissed at the sting of the whip that Zeus pulled out of nowhere.

"I think it is high time that you show me some respect." he cracked the whip again and it snapped right by Poseidon's ear. "So I'm going to discipline you. You are going to get twenty lashings. Ten for me and ten for Hades." he whispered in Poseidon's ear, lustily. "Every time I whip you I want you to say 'Thank you my King. May I please have another?' and if you don't say it I'll add two more lashings onto your sentence. Do I may myself clear?"

"Are you out of your mind? Ok I'll admit it. What I'm doing is wrong, and maybe you should punish me, but I'll be damned before I start begging you for whippings like a slut.!" Poseidon hissed back defiantly.

Zeus didn't say anything. For a while it was silent, all you could hear was the heavy breathing of the brothers. Then, without warning, Zeus cracked the whip.

WHOOSH! CRACK! THWAP!

Poseidon bit his lip to keep himself from letting out a whimper.

WHOOSH! CRACK! THWAP!

He squeezed his eyes shut and slowly breathed out through his nose.

WHOOSH! CRACK! THWAP!

Zeus drew back and hit him  _harder_.

WHOOSH! CRACK! THWAP!

"I can't hear you Poseidon..." Zeus drawled.

WHOOSH! CRACK! THWAP!

Poseidon had tears streaming down his face, his ass was hurting, and his dick was painfully  _hard_.

WHOOSH! CRACK! THWAP!

"I could do this all day Poseidon." Zeus sing-songed smugly.

WHOOSH! CRACK! THWAP!

A small moan made it's way past Poseidon's lips and Zeus smirked. He had brought his hand back to deliver the next blow, when Poseidon spoke.

"T-thank you... my... King." He whispered in defeat. "May I... may I please have a-another?"

Zeus smiled predatorily. "Of course my beautiful  _slut_."

Poseidon moaned, feeling dirty. Zeus brought his hand back and continued with his lashings and each time Poseidon would thank him and ask for another.

"Last one Poseidon..." Zeus stated before delivering the final blow. When he was finished Poseidon let out a breath of relief. His face was burning with shame.

Zeus put the whip down and studied his handwork. Poseidon's back and ass had tons of lacerations on it and the cuts were oozing ichor. Poseidon was shaking. His arms were numb, his legs were numb, and every other body part that wasn't numb was smarting.

Zeus decided to have mercy on Poseidon-  _for now_ \- and he got him out of the chains and placed him on the bed. He went to the bathroom, found a small bowl of nectar, and returned. He poured it slowly onto Poseidon's back and watched in fascination as it healed.

Leaning over his older brother he bound his wrists with a set of handcuffs to the headboard. Where he got them from... well.. Poseidon would like to know.

"Where... did those... come from?" he panted out, too weak to try to struggle against them.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Zeus said smugly.

Poseidon just gave him a half-hearted glare, deciding not to waste any words in order to answer that stupid question. Did he not just ask where the handcuffs came from?

"Zeus...?"

Said god just ignored Poseidon. Once again, shuffling was heard, but Poseidon was too weak to do anything but wait the inevitable.

Hands were on him and were feeling every crevice and dip his body had, causing Poseidon to moan in abandon.

Poseidon screamed when, all of a sudden, he felt a hard object up his ass.

"Son of a-!" he growled out, trying to keep himself from getting rammed into the headboard. Zeus smirked smugly, proud that he had gotten such a reaction from his older brother.

He pulled his cock out of Poseidon, slowly, then quickly slammed it back in, smashing his brother's prostate in the process.

He repeated the action, pulling out painfully slow at first and quickly thrusting, reducing the mighty and powerful sea god to a quivering and whimpering mess.

Poseidon pulled and tugged at the handcuffs wanting nothing more than to stroke his abandon cock. He tried to ask Zeus to help him out, but he couldn't get any words out considering the vicious pounding he was going through.

Thick, calloused fingers roamed over the tanned skin, skirting around Poseidon's weeping arousal and climbing up his taut stomach, stopping at his nipples. They pinched and squeezed them, eliciting a low moan from the god. Then they started to crackle.

Small shots of lightning literally shot throughout Poseidon's body, driving his senses into overdrive and making everything more intense. He could feel every inch of Zeus' large cock inside of him, hear all of his moans and mumbled pleas for release, and smell the heavy scent of sex. Had he not been immortal, his body would've surely collapsed from the sensory overload.

Finally, Poseidon could take no more and he came, shooting his load in torrents, his eyes rolling back, and his body twitching violently.

Zeus looked upon the twitching body of his lover and let his clenching walls coax his own orgasm out of him. Holding himself up with what little strength he had left, he undid the handcuffs from Poseidon's wrists and they both collapsed on the bed.

Catching his breath, Poseidon wheezed out, "How did you... manage to use... your powers?"

Zeus held up his wrist, showing a thin, pink bracelet wrapped around it.

"... Why is it pink?" Poseidon inquired. He should've been angry, but he was out of it to feel anything... yet.

"'Dite." He muttered. Poseidon nodded and closed his eyes, snuggling into Zeus' side.

As Poseidon started drifting away to sleep Zeus spoke. "Oh yeah, before I forget, you have a meeting and dinner date with Oceanus in," he looked a the clock on the dresser. " about an hour."

Poseidon cursed Zeus to Tartarus as he raced to get his clothes on, ignoring the sting in his rear. As he teleported himself to his underwater palace, he plotted the perfect revenge against his brothers.


End file.
